Take Me There
by SamanthaLisaWalkerfan101
Summary: This story is based on the Rascal Flatts song of the same title. Listen to the song and it will explain the story. I'm not very good with summaries, so the song will have to do. Read and review, please.


_There's a place in your heart nobody's been  
Take me there  
Things nobody knows, not even your friends  
Take me there  
Tell me about your mama, your daddy, your hometown  
Show me around, I want to see it all  
Don't leave anything out_

Chuck was standing outside of Sarah's hotel room. He was hesitant to knock. She had been a little distant the past few days and he didn't want to bother her. Luckily, Sarah always knew when he was standing outside.

"Hello?" she asked and stepped out of the way so he could enter.

"Hi, Sarah," Chuck said, walking into her hotel room. "I brought pizza."

"I see that," Sarah said, smiling and closing the door. "No olives I hope."

"What kind of man do you think I am?" Chuck asked in mock horror, walking to the kitchenette. "I am appalled that you would even think that I would ask for olives on a pizza knowing that you don't like them."

"Just making sure," Sarah said, following Chuck. "Put the pizza down and have a seat."

Chuck placed the pizza on the small dining table and pulled out a chair for Sarah.

"Chuck," Sarah began while sitting down, "you don't have to do that. No one can see us. Our cover is safe."

"Sarah," Chuck said, pushing her chair in, "we need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me again?" asked Sarah, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Ha, no," Chuck said, sitting down himself. "I'm not. I think I've made that mistake plenty of times and I do not feel like making it again."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" asked Sarah, relieved that her relationship, albeit fake relationship, was safe.

"Us," Chuck said. "Or more specifically you."

"Me?" asked Sarah. "Why me?"

"Because you're important and special," Chuck said, "and sometimes I don't think you realize just how much you mean to me, so this visit, however long it is, will be devoted to you."

"Can we eat first?" asked Sarah, trying to change the subject.

"If you want to," Chuck said. "All about you, remember?"

"Yeah," Sarah said, opening the box of pizza.

They ate in relative silence. The pizza didn't last as long as Sarah had hoped. Now that both of them were full, Chuck decided to start talking again.

"Wait," Sarah said, interrupting him. "You do know that I can't reveal anything about myself, so how is this conversation going to go?"

"Well, I'll tell you what I want to know and you'll answer if you can," Chuck simply replied.

"Really?" Sarah asked. "That's it? And what if I don't answer any of your questions?"

"Then I won't know any more about you than I do now," Chuck said. "But at least, maybe when I leave here tonight, you'll feel like you should."

"And how should I feel?" asked Sarah.

"Special, important," Chuck paused. "and most of all, you should feel loved."

"No," Sarah began. "I—"

"Yes, Sarah," Chuck said, interrupting her. "You should and hopefully I'll be able to make you feel that way."

"There's no way out of this, is there?" asked Sarah.

"No," Chuck said. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Sarah.

__

I wanna know everything about you then  
And I want to go down every road  
you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there

"Okay," said Chuck, "here goes nothing. I don't think anybody knows you, Sarah. Not me, not your dad, not the CIA, not Carina, not Casey, not General Beckman, and not even Bryce. They may know little things. I may even know some things, like that you don't like olives, or that you sleep on your left side, or that you know at least 12 different languages because I've heard you talk in your sleep, but I don't know everything about you. Neither do they. They may not even care, but, Sarah, _I _do. I want to know your hopes. Your dreams. Your thoughts. How you day went, no matter if you think it will bore me. Can you tell me that?"

"Chuck," Sarah said, but paused. She was surprised and a little wary. No one had ever asked her that and she didn't think they cared. The only people who had ever asked her what she wanted or what she thought were trying to get something from her. She didn't feel that Chuck had a hidden motive, but she couldn't be sure. She had to be careful.

"Yes, Sarah?" asked Chuck. He had let her think for a minute and go over what he had asked. But he didn't want her to have enough time to come up with an excuse to not answer.

"Chuck," Sarah said again, this time without stopping, "I can't tell you that."

"You can't or you won't?" Chuck asked, but not forcefully.

Sarah just stared at him. Wondering if she should tell him anything. She didn't have to. Chuck had even said that. But what if she wanted to? Was there harm in that? There weren't any bugs in the room. But what if he used it against her one day? He wouldn't do that, would he?

"Not right now, Chuck," she said.

"Okay, I'll wait," Chuck said. "Ready for more?"

"Go for it," Sarah said, shrugging.

"I want to know about your hometown," Chuck said. "Where you came from. How you grew up. What did you like to do as a child?"

"Chuck, I've lived so many places I can't remember," Sarah said. "And the earliest memory I have of where I grew up is a small town in North Carolina. My dad and I stayed there for an entire school year. I was in the third grade. Even then, people knew that I was different. A freak."

"You are NOT a freak, Sarah," Chuck said.

"I'm sure that thousands, if not more, people would disagree with you, Chuck," Sarah said, resuming her talk. "As for what I liked to do, I liked when my dad and I weren't running and he would let me sit in his lap. No cons, no plans, just me and him. We would sit and watch TV or he would read to me and then he would tuck me into bed."

"That sounds nice," Chuck said.

"It was," Sarah said, "until he was put in jail."

After a few moments of silence, Chuck began again.

"What about your first kiss?" he asked. "Your first love?"

__

Your first real kiss, your first true love  
You were scared  
Show me where you learned about life,  
spent your summer nights  
Without a care  
I wanna roll down Main Street, the back roads,  
like you did when you were a kid, what made you who you are  
Tell me what your story is

"Haha," Sarah said with a nervous smile. "Um, that's not important."

"Yes, it is," Chuck said.

"I don't think it is," Sarah said.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it," Chuck said, "but it _is _important."

"Do you really want to know?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah," Chuck said. "I do."

"Okay," Sarah said, "I was sixteen. It was my first date and I didn't really know the guy too well. You saw my high school picture. I wasn't cool or beautiful and—"

"You were beautiful Sarah," Chuck interrupted her. "You _are_ beautiful. Nothing will ever change that."

"Do you even remember what that photo looked like?" asked Sarah. "I had bad hair, bad skin, my clothes were horrible, and I was a nerd."

"It doesn't matter, Sarah," Chuck said. "_I _think that in that picture you looked beautiful and I also think that you've grown more beautiful as time went by. As for being a nerd, do you remember who you're talking to?"

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, Chuck. Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Of course I do, Sarah," Chuck said.

"All right, then," Sarah said before resuming her story. "I wasn't cool or pretty and I didn't have any friends, so I was just happy that someone besides my father wanted to spend time with me. His name was Jimmy and he was in my first period class. We also had the same lunch period."

"He came up to my locker one day," Sarah continued. "And he asked me out. I thought it was a joke. Jimmy wasn't exactly popular, but he wasn't a nerd like me. He was the school's mascot and everybody liked him. He was everyone's friend, but he wasn't invited to all of the parties and stuff. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I do," Chuck said. "He almost sounds like me."

"He does," Sarah agreed. "Anyway, I kind of had a crush on him. So when he asked me out, I was surprised that he had even noticed me. I said no at first, because I didn't think he really wanted to. That his friends had put him up to it. He wouldn't give up. He asked me the next day and the day after that and the day after that. An entire month went by and he still wouldn't give up. I finally said yes. He was a few months older than I was, so he had a car. It was a used car, but it was still a car. He took me to dinner and a movie. We had a good time. When he brought me home, he insisted walking me to the house. I didn't want him to. I didn't want my dad to ruin the night. But Jimmy won and walked me to the door. Before I went into the house, he kissed me. It was my first kiss, so I didn't really know what to do. But it was a good kiss. At least I remember it being that way. After we kissed, he told me good-bye and then he left. I went into the house with a smile on my face."

"That's sweet," Chuck said.

"Yeah, it was," Sarah agreed. "But my dad had everything packed and said that it was time to leave. I didn't want to, but Dad said that I had to. I knew that arguing with him wouldn't do any good, so I got my things and we left. We moved to California. I never saw Jimmy again."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Chuck said.

"Yeah, well, things worked out," Sarah said. "Anything else you want to know, Chuck?"

"I want to know everything about you, Sarah," Chuck said. "But do you want tell me anything else?"

"Not really," said Sarah. "But I'm a lot more comfortable talking about this with you now than I have been with anyone else."

"That's good. I'm glad," Chuck said. "It's getting late, so I should probably head home. But if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here for you. Okay?"

"Yes, Chuck," Sarah said. "I know."

_I wanna know everything about you then  
And I want to go down every road  
you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there_

Chuck got up from his seat and stretched. They had been sitting down for a while. He didn't mind though. Sarah had shared something with him. She had given him a part of herself. Chuck would have gone through anything to have that. He loved her. It wasn't really a secret. He just wanted to make sure that Sarah knew she was loved. That she mattered.

"Chuck," Sarah said, interrupting his thoughts. "you can stay here if you want. It will probably be bad for the cover if you go home. Like you said, it's pretty late."

"That's okay, Sarah," Chuck said. He didn't want her to think he had an ulterior motive. "But I'll stay if you want me to."

Sarah thought about it for a minute. She did want him to, but everything seemed to be moving too fast. She decided that she would let him leave. Next time she would ask him to stay.

"No, that's okay," she said. "You can go home."

"Okay, then," Chuck said. "Bye, Sarah."

"Bye, Chuck," Sarah said.

Chuck left her hotel room feeling happier than he had felt for a long time. He was sure that he had made Sarah feel special and in turn that made him feel great. He had also learned a lot about who Sarah was. And he believed that next time he would learn even more.

_Yeah, I wanna know everything about you  
Yeah, everything about you baby  
I wanna go down every road you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take, me, take me, take me there  
Oh, I wanna roll down Main Street  
I wanna know your hopes and your dreams  
Take me, take me there-yeah_


End file.
